L'aigle et le Loup
by NothingbutGhost
Summary: Sixtine, presque 17 ans, déjà orpheline de mère, perd son père, enseignant, durant la fusillade du lycée de Port Angeles. Elle est recueillie par sa tante à Forks, non loin de La Push où elle va découvrir que les légendes sont parfois bien plus que des histoires au coin du feu. Entre nature, transformation et mystère, le danger guette. Paul/OC
1. Introduction

_Bonjour !_

 _Je débarque ici avec ma toute première fanfiction, je vous demanderai un peu d'indulgence, je n'en maîtrise pas pleinement les codes._

 _Il s'agit donc d'une FF à partir de l'oeuvre de Stephenie Meyer dont les personnages et l'histoire lui appartiennent intégralement : twilight. Elle est axée sur les Quilleutes et un (des) personnage(s) alternatif(s) que j'ai imaginé._

 _L'histoire pourrait se situer après le départ des Cullen dans le 2. Ma dernière lecture des livres remonte à loin, il est possible que certains passages ne soient pas tout à fait cohérents ou identiques, c'est aussi volontaire._

 _A savoir par exemple que : tous les principaux personnages loups ont déjà muté, seul Sam et Emily sont imprégnés au début, Paul ne s'imprègne pas de la soeur de Jacob (Paul/OC) et sans doute pleins d'autres détails._

 _FF en cours, je ne sais pas où ça va me mener._

INTRO

Il était bien trop tôt pour prendre un petit déjeuner, bien trop tôt même pour être déjà habillée.

La femme à ma droite me proposa du pain pour compléter mon café. Noir. Sans sucre. Et si mal dosé que je distinguais sans mal les motifs à fleurs ringards au fond de la tasse. Elle me souriait d'un rictus insupportable, entre la pitié et la tristesse. Mon visage, quant à lui, ne devait refléter que le lourd fardeau de la résiliation.

Mon estomac se retourna violemment, toutes ces odeurs dès le réveil me flanquèrent la gerbe.

-"Non, merci. Pas le matin." dis-je en comprenant qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas si facilement.

Je commençais à m'irriter sérieusement et à regretter ce temps bénis où je pouvais encore esquiver le petit-déjeuner sans avoir de compte à rendre.

-"Nous partons dans une heure, je te laisse terminer de préparer tes affaires." m'indiqua-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

S'il n'y avait que son air béa qui me gonflait, mais s'en venait avec toute une collection de détails la rendant des plus antipathique. Ses cheveux tirés en arrière en un chignon coincé, ses traits crispés comme si ELLE en avait trop vu, comme si ELLE avait trop souffert. Une posture droite et rigide, presque malaisante, comme si ELLE n'en pouvait plus de toutes ces merdes, comme si le poids de la vie lui figeait la colonne vertébrale. Et surtout un regard faussement compatissant, Comme si ELLE s'imaginait avoir un rôle à tenir, Comme si ELLE se trouvait investie de la divine mission d'accompagner des âmes en peine vers un avenir meilleur.

Comme si JE pouvais en avoir quelque chose à foutre de son syndrome du sauveur !

Vivement qu'elle me lâche.


	2. Chapter 1 - Le drame

Il s'était écoulé deux bons mois depuis les tragiques événements qui touchèrent le lycée du centre de Port Angeles. Tout le monde semblait sous le choc et les rares privilégiés à avoir pu témoigner face caméra, devant l'Amérique entière, feignaient à merveille l'incrédulité.

Comme si c'était la première fois.

Comme si tout le monde avait préféré ne pas y croire lorsque ça c'était produit ailleurs, trouvant des excuses pour ne pas voir que le problème d'accès aux armes venait de priver une vingtaine de personnes de leur droit le plus précieux : celui de vivre.

La fusillade fut rapide, comme un coup de vent avant l'orage. Un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, perturbé, incompris et très certainement jamais pris au sérieux avait décidé d'en finir de manière théâtrale : il avait abattu tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage avant de retourner l'arme contre lui.

Toutes les chaînes locales en parlaient et c'était déjà à la une d'autres grandes chaînes. Une soixantaine de blessés, une vingtaine de morts. Des plans tremblants sur des étudiants en état de choc et des draps gonflés tachés de sang sur le sol.

C'était exactement ce que Sixtine avait vu défiler sur l'écran de TV ce jour là, du canapé dans lequel elle se remettait d'une grippe bien trop en avance sur la saison.

C'était trois semaines après la rentrée scolaire, elle venait de débuter son année de première avec ferveur, mais n'eut cependant aucun scrupule à feindre l'agonie auprès de son père pour obtenir un jour de repos supplémentaire. Un jeudi de surcroît, elle jubilait déjà à l'idée de se soustraire au cours de sport de Mme Gaudin dit La Terrible !

Lorsque les premiers flash infos apparurent à l'écran, elle se redressa dans un élan de panique, cherchant activement la télécommande pour augmenter le volume du téléviseur.

Les premières conclusions journalistiques martelaient son crâne, tandis que les images la figeaient sur place.

Du sang. Des pleurs. Des cris.

Elle reconnut certains de ses camarades, visiblement indemnes, mais s'attarda sur le plan fixe qui venait de s'afficher des élèves de seconde, secoués de douleur, attroupés autour de plusieurs corps inertes sur des brancards posés à même le sol.

Sixtine reconnu plusieurs des élèves de son père, son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle ne le trouva pas au milieu d'eux.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers le tableau familial, celui sur lequel les emplois du temps et horaires de travail de son père étaient affichés, elle lu :

10h25 - 11h20 : maths, seconde D, salle 206 bâtiment E.

C'était lui. Eux. Elle le savait déjà.

Elle était restée toute la journée enfermée dans l'appartement, prostrée devant l'écran et enchaînant les crises d'angoisse et de tétanie.

La police et les pompiers ne se sont déplacés au domicile que le lendemain matin, très tôt, défonçant la porte face à l'absence de réponse à l'intérieur.

Ils avaient retrouvé cette "pauvre enfant" dans un état de choc, secouée de spasmes et allongée à même le sol entre le canapé et la table basse, agrippant fermement son téléphone portable de la main droite. Il était resté allumé sur le journal d'appel une dizaine d'appel sortant vers "papa", restés sans réponse.

Parce qu'elle avait déjà perdu sa mère, tragiquement, d'un cancer lorsqu'elle n'avait que neuf ans; puis maintenant, son père et qu'elle était encore mineure, une équipe pluridisciplinaire du département de l'aide sociale à l'enfance avait pris en charge le 'Dossier'.

Ils l'avaient placé en observation à l'hôpital durant une semaine, le temps que le choc de l'annonce se dissipe légèrement. Du moins suffisamment pour qu'elle s'alimente à nouveau.

Puis tout s'est enchaîné très vite, l'installation temporaire au centre d'accueil d'urgence pour mineur avec les rares affaires qu'ils lui avaient permis de récupérer chez son _père_ , les rendez vous avec les psy, les assistantes sociales, les éducateurs...

Sixtine avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais la météo et les décorations omniprésentes, dehors comme dedans, trahissaient la période de l'Avent.

 _Flash-back, Une semaine avant le départ._

 _-"Comme tu le sais déjà, la situation est.. Difficile." me dit le chef de service, vraisemblablement désolé pour moi._

 _"Nous avons essayé de joindre ta famille maternelle en Italie, mais ils ne semblent pas... Disons, disposés à t'accueillir, actuellement."_

 _Sans blague._

 _Je ne les avais jamais vu, en vrai du moins, ils en voulaient tous tellement à ma mère d'avoir quitté l'Europe pour suivre mon père, qu'ils avaient coupé les ponts. Ce fut une épreuve extrêmement douloureuse pour mon père d'avoir à les appeler après le décès de maman. Ils n'ont rien dit, ne sont pas venus pour l'enterrement et n'ont pas même proposé d'aider à le financer. Ce fut la goutte de trop pour moi et je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec ces gens là._

 _-"Néanmoins, nous avons pu nous entretenir avec la sœur de ton père, Suzanne, qui se dit prête à t'accueillir si tu le souhaites. Elle est consciente que vous ne vous êtes pas revu depuis longtemps et ne veut pas te forcer la main. Tu peux choisir librement, rester ici et obtenir une place définitive au foyer ou t'installer avec elle, à Forks."_

 _Je lançai un coup d'oeil en direction de l'éducatrice assise à ma gauche, une vieille fille avec un chignon tiré. la réfèrente du Dossier. Il était hors de question que je la supporte jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans, soit un peu moins d'un an et demi à attendre._

 _-"J'aimerais beaucoup vivre avec Tante Suzy ! Elle est vraiment gentille." répondis-je rapidement et dans un souffle, comme pour étouffer l'absence de naturel._

 _Je ne me souvenais pas d'elle, ni même de ne l'avoir jamais appelé Suzy, mais tout serait peut être plus facile si je feignais l'enthousiasme._


	3. Chapter 2 - Forks

Me voilà prête depuis vingt minutes, je restais debout au milieu de la chambre, immobile, observant les sacs et la valise entassés dans un coin de la pièce. Je ne voulais pas m'attarder ici, entre l'odeur de plastique et les murs peint en vert délavé.

 _"Vite"_

Je respirais un bon coup, bientôt je serai loin de tout ça et la vie reprendra son court.

Ils m'avaient bien proposé de reprendre les cours dans un des autres établissements de la ville, mais j'avais refusé, préférant recevoir les copies à distance.

Mais à Forks ça serait différent, je ne pourrai y couper.

Ma gorge se noua à cette idée, je ne me sentais pas prête. D'un mouvement lent, je me dirigeais vers la petite salle de bain individuelle accolée à la chambre.

Me passant un peu d'eau sur le visage, je me relevais afin de pouvoir juger de mon état dans le miroir.

Celle que j'y vis était triste. Tellement triste. Je comprends mieux la pitié de l'éducatrice. J'étais jeune, bientôt dix sept ans, mais j'avais les traits tirés par la fatigue et l'angoisse. Mes yeux semblaient gonflés, cernés, contrastant avec la pâleur de ma peau, ils étaient toujours aussi bleus cependant.

"Bleu entre ciel et mer" me disait souvent ma mère, _avant_.

Je les tenais d'elle, les cheveux aussi et à peu près tout le reste. J'étais fine, presque frêle, avec de longs cheveux blonds si clair qu'au soleil ils avaient la couleur de la cendre, dont les ondulations et les boucles descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Mais aujourd'hui, dans ce miroir, ils semblaient tristes eux aussi.

J'avais un visage d'ange, selon les uns, de poupée, pour les autres. Pour moi j'avais les lèvres un peu trop gonflées et des joues en feu, trahissant ma gène à longueur de journée.

Mais de ma mère, j'avais également hérité l'origine de mon prénom, _Sixtine_ , mes parents s'étaient rencontrés dans la Chapelle, ma mère y était guide pour les visites et mon père en voyage pour ses vingt cinq ans. Si en Italie ou même en France ça je choque pas, aux États Unis c'était vraiment lourd comme prénom. Tout le monde m'appelait "16", soit par erreur ou surprise à l'entente de mon nom, soit pour me narguer.

J'avais reçu ce qu'elle et mon père appelait, une _bonne éducation_ , une scolarité privilégiée dans de très bons établissements privés, jusqu'au lycée où j'ai pu afficher clairement la volonté d'étudier dans le public. J'avais également bénéficié de tout un panel de cours particuliers dans différents domaines, sport (danse), art (peinture), musique (piano) et un certain nombre d'autres.

J'avais également, disait on dans mon ancien lycée, le Bon Goût des vêtements. Là encore, le cliché de l'européenne toujours apprêtée prenait le dessus. Si ce n'était pas tout à vrai, il n'en demeurait pas moins que j'aimais les belles choses, les beaux vêtements et les matières nobles. Si je ne me maquillais jamais, sauf rares exceptions pour lesquelles l'Étiquette l'exige, c'était parce que je me préférais au naturel. Je partais du principe qu'une peau propre, des cheveux peignés et une jolie tenue suffisait à embellir une femme. Loin de l'extravagance et du vulgaire, sans doute avais-je hérité cette pudeur vieillie de la grand mère italienne, j'aimais le bon, le beau et le vrai.

On toqua à la porte, je retenais un sursaut.

-"Sixtine, le taxi est là"

Allez, comptons une heure trente de trajet tout au plus et je pourrai enfin me débarrasser de ce pot de colle ambulant.

Le trajet se déroula dans un parfait silence, je regardais sans conviction le véhicule s'enfoncer dans les terres de plus en plus vertes, de plus en plus humides. Il brumait déjà lorsque nous arrivions à Forks, tout me semblait si petit et familier, typiquement le genre de petite ville où l'anonymat ne peut être garanti. Ils savaient sans doute déjà tous, j'allais être l'animal curieux, la Rescapée quand bien même je n'y étais pas. Toutes ces pensées me retournèrent l'estomac, une fois de plus.

La voiture tourna sur une allée qui semblait si petite et discrète que jamais je n'aurais imaginé pouvoir y trouver une maison au bout.

C'était charmant!

La bâtisse bien qu'ancienne était parfaitement entretenue, en bois et dans des tons naturels qui se fondait parfaitement dans le décor : la forêt qui débutait juste derrière.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année était assise face à un chevalet installé sur le porche, elle leva les yeux en entendant le véhicule s'approcher et déposa délicatement son pinceau dans un gobelet avant de se lever pour nous accueillir.

Elle était belle, naturelle comme le reste, grande, un peu ronde et avec des cheveux noirs coupés juste au dessus des épaules. Elle me fit un grand sourire qui ne laissait transparaître que de la bienveillance et je m'attardais un peu plus sur son visage. Ça ne pouvait pas être ma tante.. Elle semblait.. Typée ? Le teint mat et chaud et de doux yeux en amande.

-"Bonjour Sixtine, tu ne dois pas me reconnaître, je suis Suzanne !" s'exclama t elle et m'étreignit délicatement comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à tenir dans ses bras.

D'ordinaire je n'aurais jamais supporté une telle forme de proximité, mais elle était si douce et sincère que ses bras me firent l'effet d'une petite flamme.

Et ce n'était pas de trop au vu du temps, il faisait vraiment froid ici ! Je me demandais même comment cette femme pouvait avoir le courage de peindre en extérieur par ce temps.

Suzanne nous conduisit à l'intérieur, un petit feu de cheminée réchauffait un coin de la pièce, l'intérieur de la maison était simple et sentait bon les épices.

J'allais me plaire ici.

L'éducatrice était restée une heure, puis avait rappelé le taxi pour repartir, non sans fixer une rencontre la semaine suivante au préalable.

Elle n'allait donc vraiment pas me lâcher.

Une fois seules, Suzanne m'apporta une nouvelle tasse de thé, puis s'installa face à moi sur la table en bois massif qui s'imposait au milieu de la pièce.

Je rompis le silence

-"Excuse moi, je ne me souviens pas très bien de toi. Pas du tout même, mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu."

-"Oui, me répondit elle avec douceur, la dernière fois c'était peu avant le décès de ta maman. Avec Max, ton père, les relations étaient tendues et nous ne nous entendions pas très bien, mais ta mère avait le don de réunir les gens -enfin, sauf _eux_ -. Je l'aimais beaucoup et nous étions amies, elle m'invitait régulièrement à venir vous voir et à passer du temps en _famille_. Son décès fut un choc pour tout le monde, Max a eu beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et nos vieilles querelles ont vite repris le dessus, sans personne pour temporiser.

Nous ne nous étions pas revu depuis."

Wow. Beaucoup. Trop. D'un. Coup.

Je sentais sa main se refermer sur mes épaules tandis que j'éclatais en sanglots. J'étais épuisée par ces dernières semaines et j'avais besoin de me libérer.

Suzanne m'aida à monter l'escalier jusqu'à _ma_ chambre et je me laissais tomber, lourde, sur le matelas avant de sombrer.


	4. Chapter 3 - Le cousin

La pièce semblait plongée dans une demi-obscurité. Du lit, l'angle de vue que m'offrait la fenêtre donnait sur la cime des arbres à l'arrière de la maison, ainsi que sur le ciel.

J'avais du dormir toute la journée.

J'observais la petite chambre qui serait désormais mon refuge. Les murs étaient peint en un agréable mélange de marron clair et de gris; le vert des arbres au dehors et les derniers rayons de soleil qui perçaient entre les feuillages projetaient sur eux une multitude d'éclats colorés, comme des diamants. C'était si doux.

La composition du reste de la pièce semblait sommaire, un lit double et moelleux, un dressing, un bureau et un grand miroir en pied, tous semblaient neufs.

Je remarquais également qu'on avait monté mes affaires, elles étaient entreposées à côté de la porte.

Je me levais doucement avec la volonté de commencer à les déballer, mais mon estomac se manifesta et la nécessité de manger au plus vite s'imposait.

Je descendis l'escalier en bois dont les grincements trahissaient toute tentative d'arrivée discrète.

Suzanne s'affairait dans la cuisine, un exquis fumet me chatouilla les narines. Alors que je m'apprêtais à la rejoindre, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur deux jeunes hommes hilares et uniquement vêtu de shorts en jean, trempés.

Ils s'arrêtent net en m'apercevant.

-"Oh non pas ce soir les garçons! Ma nièce vient d'arriver, vous vous souvenez ? On va dîner toutes les deux" s'excusa Suzanne avec le même sourire que celui qui m'avait accueilli quelques heures plus tôt.

-"Ça ne me dérange pas Suzy !"

Merde. Mais qu'est ce qui me prenait de lui donner ce surnom.

"Enfin, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de recevoir des amis, me repris-je."

Elle me fixa intensément et invita les deux garçons à s'asseoir.

J'étais à la fois gênée et intriguée par leur présence. Ils étaient grands, massifs et dégageaient une force et une chaleur déroutante. Leur nudité partielle me fit monter le feu aux joues, ils étaient, il fallait l'admettre, particulièrement bien fait.

Le plus jeune des deux se retourna sur le banc pour me faire face et le tendis la main. J'étais toujours plantée debout au pied des escaliers, je me repris et attrapa sa main en la secouant d'un coup sec.

"Sixtine, enchantée"

"hein ?Seiz.."

"Non. S-I-X-T-I-N-E"

"Ah ouais ok, moi c'est S-E-T-H!"

Il se moquait de moi.

L'autre était hilare à côté, il se présenta sous le nom de Quil dès qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

Suzanne revint de la cuisine avec deux énormes plats de lasagne, Seth et Quil semblaient affamés et il ne serait pas tout à fait honnête de dire que je ne l'étais pas aussi.

Le repas fut une bouffée d'oxygène, la première depuis plus de deux mois. Suzanne était adorable et accueillante, elle faisait tout pour que je me sente le plus à l'aise possible et elle y arrivait merveille.

Elle me présenta à son tour les garçons, en indiquant que Quil était également son neveu. J'étais un peu surprise, comment était ce possible ? De plus rien ne semblait indiquer, dans cette maison, la présence d'un mari et donc d'une famille par alliance.

Face à mon regard perplexe, elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

-"Tes grands parents m'ont adopté alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant, ton père avait dix ans à l'époque et il l'a très mal vécu, je pense qu'il s'est senti trahi : il n'était plus le fils unique." commença-t-elle.

-"Ça explique alors que tu ne ressembles pas à papa"

Elle rit et les garçons l'accompagnèrent

-"En effet, une fois adolescente, je me suis mis en quête de mes origines et de ma famille biologique. Mes recherches m'ont conduite à quelques kilomètres d'ici, dans une réserve du nom de La Push. J'y ai rencontré Quil (père), qui a pu m'apporter toutes les réponses à mes questions."

-"Et alors ? M'exclamais-je, tu as retrouvé tes vrais parents ?"

-"Je suis la sœur biologique du père de Quil, me répondit-elle en le montrant du doigt, notre mère est décédée en me mettant au monde et notre père, senior du nom, s'est laissé mourir de chagrin, ne pouvant vivre sans son impré.. Femme de sa vie."

Je sentais mon cœur se serrer fort, si fort, comme s'il allait exploser. J'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de lui crier que je savais à quel point c'était douloureux de perdre sa famille. Je compris dans son regard qu'elle m'avait entendu, qu'elle savait aussi.

-"À l'époque les anciennes tribus de natifs étaient encore considérées comme inférieures ou disons, moins capable. Les services de protection m'avaient récupéré avant que le reste des Ateara, ma famille biologique, ne puisse le faire et l'on m'a placé dans la première famille en attente d'adoption sur la liste : tes grands parents.

Quil père avait 11 ans a l'époque, il n'y était plus éligible alors ils ont estimé qu'il était bon pour lui de rester a la reserve."

Je me sentais coupable. Je n'y étais pour rien, mais autant d'injustice me rendait nauséeuse et j'avais le sentiment que ma famille, que mes grands parents avaient volé l'enfant d'une autre pour leur seul auto-satisfaction.

Je regardais Suzanne, les joues brûlantes et les yeux remplis de larmes "je suis désolée".

Elle vint s'asseoir auprès de moi et m'entoura de son bras:

-"Ne le sois pas, tes grands parents ont été des parents formidables !

Cependant, l'appel de mes origines était plus fort, d'autant plus compte tenu de nos _différences_ , lorsque j'ai rencontré les Ateara, j'ai compris où étaient ma place et ma famille et je suis restée dans le coin. C'est aussi pour ça que ton père et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien, il n'a jamais compris mon choix."

Je l'interrompis : "Moi je le comprends"

Elle me sourit tendrement, elle me rappelait ma maman.

Les garçons se resservirent trois fois, Quil n'arrêtait pas de vanter les talents de cuisinière de sa tante, puis, comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer au dessus de sa tête, il s'écria :

-"Hey mais du coup t'es comme ma cousine ! Cousine par adoption ! Puisque Suzy est ma tante et qu'elle est aussi la tienne !"

Je restais surprise et un peu confuse par cette annonce, je suis fille unique et les seuls cousins que je n'ai jamais eu venaient du côté de ma mère et donc cela revenait à dire que je n'en avais pas. Il avait l'air sincèrement heureux de cette trouvaille et au fond, j'en avais peut-être besoin.

-"Hey, ça me fait du bien de trouver de la famille, plutôt que de la perdre" lui répondis-je dans un rire quelque peu hystérique. Tout était encore trop frais.

Les garçons étaient vraiment sympa et simples, un peu bourrins aussi, mais je me sentais bien avec eux, en sécurité. Et Dieu sait comme j'en avais besoin en ce moment !

Lorsqu'ils furent repartis, -en t-shirt dans la nuit glacée- ce que je ne manquais pas de faire remarquer à Suzanne, n'obtenant qu'un fou rire de sa part, je finis par lui demander comment je devais m'organiser pour le lycée.

Nous finissions de débarrasser la table et elle m'indiqua que les vacances de Noël débutaient vendredi, soit dans deux jours, et que par conséquent je reprendrai en même temps que les autres, en janvier.

Puis elle déposa deux tisanes brûlantes sur la petite table basse qui meublait l'espace entre le canapé et la cheminée, je m'installais confortablement, tirant le plaid sur mes pieds nus.

J'avais le choix, le lycée de Forks, public ou celui dépendant de la réserve. Je demandais à Suzy lequel lui semblait le mieux, elle me répondit simplement que les deux étaient évalués pareillement pas l'académie, mais que comme elle travaillait sur la réserve il lui serait plus simple de m'accompagner au second en attendant que je me trouve une voiture. Elle précisa également que Quil y était également, en première.

Alors dans ce cas, il n'y a pas à choisir, ça sera le lycée de La Push !

Et puis Quil semblait plus que social, il me serait plus facile de me greffer sur son réseau social que d'en construire un nouveau de toute pièce, j'en avais ni l'envie, ni la force.


	5. Chapter 4 - L'imprégnation

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks. Ma tante Suzanne, qui m'avait implicitement fait comprendre que Suzy était son surnom habituel, avait eu la délicate attention de prendre sa semaine de congé. Elle travaillait pour le Conseil de la réserve et faisait également du complément à la bibliothèque.

Le temps s'était quelque peu radoucit et nous avions pu nous promener, Elle m'avait fait découvrir la petite ville, rencontrer certains de ses amis et voisins et notre déjeuner au snack du centre nous avait fait nous sentir comme deux célébrités hollywoodiennes perdus au milieu de fans.

Tout le monde semblait prendre mille précaution avant de s'adresser à moi, pour ne pas risquer de me faire penser aux mois précédents. On m'avait beaucoup interpellé sur la couleur de mes cheveux et de mes yeux, pas tellement commun par ici, d'autant plus qu'ils tranchaient avec ceux de ma tante dont les yeux étaient plus sombres encore que ses cheveux. Je comprenais un peu mieux, du fait du regard perplexe des gens à l'idée que je puisse être sa nièce, ce qu'elle avait du vivre toute son enfance auprès de mes grand-parents.

Cet après midi, je devais découvrir la réserve avec elle, mais un coup de fil du Conseil requérant sa présence vint bousculer nos plans.

-"Je suis désolée ma chérie, je vais devoir y aller. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser seule" ajouta-t-elle en posant sur regard sur la forêt qui s'étendait derrière les fenêtres de la cuisine.

"Que dirais tu si je demandais à Quil de te faire visiter ? Il connaît la réserve comme sa poche à force d'y traîner avec sa bande, ils sont gentils et tu y rencontrera sûrement d'autres de tes futurs camarades de classe."

Pourquoi pas, même si l'idée de me retrouver seule au milieu d'inconnus, exception faire de mon 'cousin' et son pote dont j'avais déjà oublié le nom, ne m'emballait pas trop.

Je montais prendre une douche pour me réchauffer un peu, il pleuvait définitivement bien plus dans les terres qu'à Port Angeles et le froid se faisait ressentir différemment.

Le corps que me renvoyait le miroir était déjà différent de celui du foyer d'urgence. J'avais repris quelques teintes rosées, mes lèvres étaient de nouveau rouges et charnues depuis que je ne les mordait plus d'angoisse et les cernes sous mes yeux s'étaient largement estompées. Bref, j'avais meilleure mine.

Je séchais activement les cheveux, les laissant flotter sous le souffle chaud de l'appareil.

Ce que je n'aimais pas avec la pluie, c'était son incompatibilité avec la plupart de mes vêtements.

Dépitée, j'enfilais une blouse blanche ornée de détails en dentelle ainsi qu'un pantalon chino bleu marine qui tombait parfaitement sur mes petites jambes.

J'enfilais une paire de tennis et mon indémodable trench beige, mais enfonçait tout de même, à contre coeur ma paire de bottes de pluie Aigle jaune dans un sac plastique, au cas où.

-"Tu es prête ?"

-"Oui, c'est bon"

La voiture de Suzy était simple et plutôt petite, mais elle sentait bon la vanille et la station de radio sélectionnée me berçait des plus grandes œuvres classiques.

Le trajet jusqu'à la réserve fut rapide, en une bonne vingtaine de minute nous étions sur la côte, la circulation était presque inexistante.

À peine garé sur le parking de ce qui semblait être le centre de la réserve, Quil m'ouvrit la portière et m'embrassa amicalement la joue.

-"Ah tu débarques enfin ! Suzy m'a dit que tu viens en cours à la réserve à la rentrée ? C'est trop cool, viens je vais te présenter les gars!"

Wow, quelle pipelette, il m'en ferait presque regretter mes amies, _avant_ , et leur commérages.

Je me retournais, mais Suzanne avait déjà disparu. Bon, pas le choix..

Je m'avançais prudemment vers le groupe que Quil indiquait, il m'accompagna en passant pudiquement sa main dans mon dos. J'avais plus le sentiment qu'il voulait m'empêcher de prendre la fuite que de me rassurer et donner un peu de courage.

Tous était si intimidant !

Et très peu vêtus, tandis que je tremblotais dans mon manteau, ils étaient tous en t-shirt fin et ne semblaient pas s'en plaindre.

Je souriais à l'idée qu'ils puissent être la personnification de l'expression "avoir le sang chaud" et cette perspective me dit frissonner, seraient ils aussi impulsif et.. _Violents_ ?

Ils étaient sept au total, six garçons et une fille, mais elle semblait aussi masculine et sauvage qu'eux.

Il y avait Quil et Seth, Leah la soeur de ce dernier, Jacob et Embry qui s'affrontaient au bras de fer tandis qu'un Jared faisait office d'arbitre et enfin, un peu en recul, Paul.

Son nom résonnait dans mon oreille. Non, il bourdonnait à présent. Lorsque nos regards s'étaient croisés, c'était comme si j'étais sortie de mon corps pour me projeter dans le sien. Comme si nous étions deux aimants que la terre avait cessé de maintenir au sol et que la gravité avait subitement changé au point que tout ce qui nous appartenait l'un l'autre s'était violemment attiré, percuté et n'avait formé plus qu'un.

"Sixt?"

Un main se posa sur mon épaule et je lâchais son regard. Le monde se remit à tourner sous mes pieds brutalement.

-"oui?"

-"Ça va pas t'es toute pâle ? Tu veux manger un morceau ?" me dit Quil en sortant un paquet de biscuit de la poche de son short en jean.

J'éclatais de rire.

-"Non mais est ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autre chose que manger ?"

Les autres éclatèrent de rire à leur tour, seul Jared semblait nerveux et me fixait. Je jetais un coup d'oeil de chaque côté, _Il_ n'était plus là.

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé et le groupe s'était un peu dispersé au fur et à mesure. Nous avions passé un bon moment sur la plage, certains des garçons avaient eu le courage d'aller se baigner, un 18 décembre. Quil et Seth y étaient encore, essayant de se faire tomber l'autre.

Il me semblait que tous les autres étaient partis, il devait être autour de 16h, le ciel s'assombrissait et ce qui n'était jusque là que de légers frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale devenaient des spasmes de tremblement et de froid de plus en plus incontrôlables.

-"Tiens, prends ça" ordonna une voix forte dans mon dos.

C'était Jared, il me tendait une couverture que j'enroulais autours de moi sans plus attendre. "mm-merci".

Il s'avança vers les garçons qui pataugeaient encore, comme des gamins qui ne savent plus quand s'arrêter, j'étais partagé de savoir si je trouvais leur comportement mignon ou exaspérant.

Jared les rappela d'un ton ferme et une fois hors de l'eau colla une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Quil en me montrant du doigt.

 _Etaient-ils aussi violents ?_

Je ravalais ma salive.

-"Je suis désolée Sixt, j'ai pas vu et temps passer, ni le froid"

Je le stoppais d'un mouvement de tête, lui faisant comprendre que tout était ok.

Il ajouta : "On va chez Sam et Emily, il y fait bon tu seras mieux"

-"Qui est Sam?" le questionnais-je en me relevant douloureusement du tronc d'arbre sur lequel j'avais passé une bonne partie de l'après midi.

-"C'est.. Disons, un peu comme un grand frère, il prend soin de nous, de la bande. Tu devrais bien t'entendre avec sa fiancée Emily, elle est adorable et en a sûrement ras le bol d'être autant entouré d'hommes !"

-"mais il y a Leah ?" lui lançais je peu convaincue, même à moi elle ne me paraissait pas très féminine.

Quil se pinça la bouche, "Ouais.. Mais.. C'est compliqué".

Je n'aurais donc pas de réponse.

Nous marchions tous les trois en direction d'une maison à l'orée de la forêt, la même forêt qui devait s'étendre jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison de tante Suzanne, Jared était reparti avant nous.

-"ah ouais heu attends, m'interpella Quil en m'attrapant le bras, tu sais.. Emily.. Ne la fixe pas trop longtemps s'il te plaît"

J'entrais alors dans la maison, la pièce centrale comprenait une cuisine ouverte et une immense table autour de laquelle était déjà installée le reste de la bande. En bout de table, un homme plus âgé me fixait, son corps était massif, mais l'aura qui émanait de lui allait bien au delà de sa composition physique, cet homme transpirait la force, le pouvoir et la maturité. Il me faisait penser à un 'ancien', un de ces hommes sages autour duquel la vie d'un village entier gravite.

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi en me tendant sa main si imposante que la mienne semblait appartenir à un petit enfant en comparaison.

-"Bonjour, Sixtine ? - _il étouffa un fou rire_ \- moi c'est Sam, t'as déjà rencontré tout le monde alors, fais comme chez toi!"

À peine avait il terminé sa phrase que la femme qui sortait des muffins du four, juste derrière lui, se retourna en ajoutant :

-"Pas TOUT le monde chéri !"

Et elle releva son visage en ma direction et je compris.


	6. Chapter 5 - Le Loup

J'étais pétrifiée.

Elle était si belle et si..si. défigurée. C'était comme si un ours lui avait broyé la moitié du visage avec ses griffes, laissant de profondes cicatrices qui traversaient son visage, figé d'un côté.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à moi, me dominant de quelques centimètres et posa délicatement sa main sur mon bras.

-"Moi c'est Emily, je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'entendre, tu as beaucoup de style !"

Puis elle éclata dans un rire mélodieux.

Je baissais rapidement la tête afin de m'observer et saisir l'ironie de la situation. _Je portais encore cette affreuse couverture autour de moi._

Je m'en débarrassais rapidement, respirais un grand coup et tentais de me convaincre que je ne passais pas pour une cruche.

Je fus invité à m'installer à table avec le groupe, tous semblaient s'entendre et former une bande unie, une famille.

Seth, était le plus jeune de tous et le plus doux également. Sa soeur, Leah, était constamment auprès de lui, pour ne pas dire sur lui. Quil et Embry étaient bruyants et bavards, ils passaient leur temps à prendre des paris idiots ou à se chercher mutuellement. Jacob quant à lui s'était éclipsé si discrètement que je n'étais capable de dire de quand son absence datait.

Il faisait à présent nuit dehors, Emily interrompit mes observations et m'invita à la suivre à l'abri du chahut des plus jeunes qui s'étaient à présent lancés dans une partie de cartes.

-"Ta tante vient d'appeler pour savoir si tu étais bien avec nous, elle risque d'être occupée jusqu'à tard et je lui ai proposé de te garder à dîner, si tu l'acceptes bien sûr!"

-"Oui je veux bien, merci, tu es sûre que ça ne vous dérange pas ?" répondis-je un peu gênée et irritée d'être mis en porte à faux de la sorte.

Emily s'étouffa d'un rire "Tu plaisantes ? Maintenant que j'ai enfin une copine avec qui papoter je ne vais pas te lâcher!"

Elle me faisait rire aussi. Cette femme était tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver et tout ce qu'une femme pouvait jalouser. Elle était grande, dynamique et volontaire, mais surtout savait être ferme et s'imposer dans un environnement quasiment exclusivement masculin.

D'un geste elle envoya Embry et Jared mettre le couvert, j'en étais restée béa d'admiration. Nous restions à discuter dans la partie cuisine, un thé à la main tandis qu'elle surveillait la cuisson du riz et du poisson du coin de l'oeil.

Elle m'apprit que Seth et Leah avait perdu leur père il y a peu et que ce décès les avaient quelque peu transformé. Évidemment cette situation me renvoyait à mon propre vécu, Emily n'insista pas en me voyant m'assombrir.

J'aurais aimé avoir un petit frère comme Seth auprès de moi dans l'épreuve, aussi égoïste que soit cette pensée, leur amour fraternel réveillait le trou béant au milieu de ma poitrine.

Elle changea aussi sec de sujet et se mit à parler garçon, me demandant si j'avais un petit copain ou si, elle chuchota, il y avait un gars de la réserve que je trouvais mignon. Je ris de bon cœur !

Un copain ? Moi ? Je devais faire l'effet d'un mur aux hommes, les rares intrépides (ou inconscients) à avoir tenté de me draguer s'étaient heurtés à ma peur panique de l'inconnu.

Pour ce qui est des garçons de la réserve, ils étaient tous sympas, mais pas comme ça.

Enfin si, il y avait bien celui là, _Paul_ , qui m'avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et qui avait complètement disparu depuis.

 _Où pouvait il être ?_

Je ne dis rien à propos de ce que j'avais pu ressentir en début d'après midi sur le parking, je n'avais pas envie que tout le monde sache. D'ailleurs, je n'étais moi même pas très sûre de ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout j'ai été pas mal bousculée ces derniers temps, J'ai dû faire un léger malaise, une baisse de tension ou une crise d'hypoglycémie à cause du stress.

Oui, ça ne peut être que ça ! Ça ne ressemblait rien d'autre en y réfléchissant, il n'y avait pas eu d'explosion de sentiment ou de désir comme lors d'un coup de foudre. Ça avait été bien différent, c'était comme si je _savais,_ je voulais, que cet homme soit mon présent et mon futur. Comme si nos destins c'étaient entremêlés, peu importe la forme que prendrait la relation, il était la pièce qui me compléterai.

Une pièce absente en cet instant.

Le trou de ma poitrine de déchira à nouveau.

J'étais fatiguée.

Je luttais pendant encore ce qui me semblait être une éternité. Seth et Leah étaient rentrés chez leur mère, Embry et Jared s'étaient éclipsés à la minute où Jacob était repassé le temps de s'entretenir avec Sam, de problèmes d'hommes j'imagine, Quil avait préféré attendre avec moi que Suzanne passe me chercher.

Le moteur de sa voiture faisait vraiment beaucoup de bruit lorsqu'elle s'engagea dans l'allée qui menait à la maison, il faut dire que le silence était tombé d'un coup avec le départ des garçons. Même Quil piquait du nez sur le canapé, j'étais installée à table avec une tisane qu'Emily m'avait préparé à partir d'un mélange de plantes qu'elle ramassait elle même chaque année au printemps.

Elle était restée assise sur le plan de travail tout juste nettoyé, les cuisses suffisamment écartées pour y laisser passer l'imposant corps de Sam qui lui faisait face. Ils s'embrassaient, Emily passait ses mains sur tout le long du dos de son compagnon et je devinais facilement que lui maintenait sa _prise_ fermement par le haut des cuisses.

Je détournais le regard, mal à l'aise devant leur intimité ainsi exhibée, mais aussi parce que leurs souffles de plus en plus court et la tension qui emplissait la pièce me chatouillaient le bas du ventre.

Suzy frappa à la porte.

Je me levais rapidement, désireuse de ne pas m'imposer plus longtemps.

Je saluais et remerciais les hôtes avant de rejoindre ma tante sur le porche. Elle m'embrassa le front d'un geste maternel et me demanda de l'attendre deux minutes dans la voiture.

Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle, me laissant seule à l'extérieur.

Je m'avançais d'un pas incertains jusqu'à la voiture, malgré les phares restés allumés pour éclairer le sentier, la brume venait se coller à mes cils et troubler ma vision.

Je devais être à cinq ou six mètres du véhicule lorsqu'un craquement résonna à ma droite, juste derrière les arbres.

La panique m'électrisa.

Je sentis sur moi deux dangereux yeux jaunes qui transperçaient la nuit.

Et la voix de ma mère me chantant cette berceuse me revint en tête:

 _"Dents étincelantes,_

 _Pas qui ne font pas de bruit_

 _Et regard qui perce l'ombre._

 _Pas qui ne font pas de bruit,_

 _Et regard qui perce la nuit*"_

Pétrifiée à mi chemin entre la maison et la voiture, je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de la bête tout près, tapis dans l'obscurité.

Un loup.

 _"Lune étincelante, pas qui ne font pas de bruit,_

 _Il viendra pour toi cette nuit"._

*source de la comptine, chant scout : la danse de bagheera


	7. Chapter 6 - La nuit

_La jeune femme courait, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt. Bientôt elle dépasserait les limites, leurs limites._

 _Le vent portait des cheveux et leur parfum de fleurs jusqu'aux cimes des arbres d'où il l'observait. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon. Il la voulait._

 _Plus que quelques mètres._

 _Il pouvait deviner le goût de son sang; ses yeux devinrent écarlate._

 _Les loups se précipitaient dans sa direction, vite, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'elle atteigne la rivière. Au devant un énorme loup gris distançait le reste de la meute, ses poils complètement hérissés et son museau retroussé sur une rangée de crocs parfaitement aiguisés: prêt à démembrer un corps d'un seul mouvement de tête._

 _Elle se retourna, son coeur battait à tout rompre, elle se sentait suivie._

 _Elle se savait en danger, reportant sa terreur sur le loup qui lui courait après._

 _Les loups. Ils étaient à présent tout un groupe, énormes et monstrueux._

 _"je vais mourir" s'écria t elle en apercevant le loup gris se précipiter sûr elle._

 _Ses pieds ne répondirent que partiellement à l'ordre que son cerveau leur émis de Foutre. Le. Camp. Et au moment de chuter en avant sur les cailloux qui bordaient la rivière, elle se sentit sortir de son corps, aspirée dans les airs par une force surnaturelle._

 _La forêt s'étendait sous elle, à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol, elle pouvait en recueillir les moindres détails. Sa vue transperçait la nuit, elle vit son propre corps étendu au sol, le visage vers le ciel, les yeux ouverts sur le vide, jaunes et dilatés._

 _Au moment où elle avait trébuché, son cœur eut un sursaut. Tous observèrent son petit corps frapper le sol, comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus, comme si elle ne l'habitait plus._

 _Au dessus d'eux, le cri d'un aigle brisa le silence de la nuit._

 _"Tuez-le !"_


	8. Chapter 7 - Réveil

La douleur me tira du sommeil.

J'ouvris les yeux sur la chambre que j'occupais chez Suzy, les rideaux avaient été tirés, mais la vive lumière de l'extérieur parvenait à s'infiltrer de chaque côté.

 _Ma tête_

Tout résonnait, tournait, tambourinait sur les parois de mon crâne.

Sur la table de chevet un verre d'eau et un petit cachet blanc, je me relevais juste assez pour pouvoir avaler le comprimé et prendre une grande gorgée d'eau fraîche.

Je passais doucement le verre sur mon front, le froid apaisait les coups de tambour. Je m'apercevais dans le même temps qu'on avait bandé le dessus de mon crâne.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre.

-"Sixtine ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, Suzy poussa la porte et s'approcha du lit.

-"Tu t'es enfin réveillée, dit elle en chuchotant presque, nous étions très inquiets."

Je me laissais le temps de faire la mise au point sur son visage, son sourire dissimulait une certaine appréhension, elle n'était pas très convaincante.

-"Que s'est il passé ? Hier, j'allais vers la voiture et après... Après..."

 _Le loup_

-"Quelque chose t'a fait peur, tu t'es mise à courir et tu t'es enfoncée dans la forêt. Les garçons t'ont retrouvé à côté de la rivière, tu as glissé et ta tête a heurté une pierre.

Sam t'a ramené ici et Sue, c'est la mère de Leah et de Seth, est passée en début de matinée. C'est une très bonne infirmière, elle nous a assuré que tu n'avais pas de traumatisme et qu'il n'y aurait pas de séquelles."

Elle me caressa doucement la joue, un sourire étira à nouveau ses lèvres fines.

-" c'était les loups.

Ils étaient énormes, ils voulaient me tuer, maman."

Je tiquais.

Suzanne sourit d'avantage, ne relevant pas. Elle se redressa en soufflant -"Il n'y a qu'une fille de la ville pour choisir la forêt, au milieu de la nuit, comme option envisageable pour échapper à des loups ! Tu étais entre une voiture éclairée et une maison habitée !"

Elle riait complètement à présent.

Pas moi.

Il y avait eu autre chose.

Après une douche brûlante, j'enfilais une chemise de nuit propre et ma robe de chambre en polaire bleue, le soleil d'hiver qui frappait les carreaux était traître, dehors il ne devait pas faire plus de quatre degré.

J'éternuais bruyamment.

Super, en plus de risquer de finir en steak au milieu des bois, de frôler la commotion en chutant sur un caillou et de flotter dans les airs, j'avais attrapé la crève.

* * *

Pendant quatre jours j'étais restée chez tante Suzanne, faisant des allés-retours entre ma chambre et le coin de la cheminée. Le rhume s'était peu à peu dissipé, tout comme le mal de tête. Sue était repassée deux fois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'était une très belle femme marquée par la souffrance et la perte de son mari. Elle n'en demeurait pas moins douce et compatissante, comme tante Suzanne, les deux femmes s'entendaient d'ailleurs à merveille.

Quil et certains des garçons étaient aussi passés plusieurs fois, en coup de vent, histoire de s'assurer par eux même que tout allait bien.

Le jour de mon réveil, il s'était présenté pendant que Suzy faisait le trajet jusqu'à la réserve pour déposer des documents de travail, flanqué de Jared et de Paul.

 _Paul._

 _Flash-back_

 _Il était resté en retrait, à côté de la porte, son corps pris de tremblements. Il ne m'adressa pas un regard et cela me fendit le coeur. Il releva la tête en direction de la fenêtre à sa droite, dévoilant un énorme coquard qui trouvait sa source sur son oeil côté fenêtre et s'étalait sur toute sa joue, tuméfiée. Ses lèvres étaient elles aussi gonflés, une coupure apparaissait même sur le coin opposé de sa bouche._

 _Mon coeur se serra._

 _Je me retournais vers Quil pour lui demander ce qui avait pu se passer, mais il devança ma question -"T'inquiète pas cousine, Paul est un abruti qui se démerde toujours pour se mettre dans la merde. Quand il n'implique pas les autres avec lui." il lui lança un regard noir auquel Paul ne répondit pas._

 _Puis ce fut à mon tour, je les rassurais sur mon état, ce n'était qu'un rhume et un petit coup sur la tête._

 _Je leur parlais des loups aussi, ils ne me répondirent pas. Personne ici ne me prenait donc au sérieux ?!_

Le réveil indiquait 7h49.

Je ne pouvais plus dormir, ni même rester allongée une minute de plus je me sentais mieux et en pleine forme, j'avais besoin de me dépenser.

Bien sûr, dehors il faisait encore nuit et engager un footing dans ces circonstances ne me disait rien qui vaille.

J'ouvris la fenêtre quelques instants pour aérer la chambre.

J'avais vue sur la forêt qui commençait derrière la maison, les sommet des arbres et toute l'herbe au devant étaient recouvert d'une couche de poudreuse blanche. C'était beau; la lumière allumée à l'intérieur de la maison se réfléchissait sur le tapis de neige. J'aimais la douceur de ce tableau, mais définitivement, je n'irai pas courir aujourd'hui.

À l'orée de la forêt, au sol, je vis ce qui me semblait être des empreintes de pas. Comme si l'animal s'était avancée sur un mètre en direction de la maison, puis avait fait demi tour.

Peut être lui avais-je fais peur en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Mais ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de remettre les pieds dans cette fichue forêt !

Je n'étais pas en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi j'étais si joyeuse ce matin là, je profitais simplement de cette euphorie sans risquer de la perdre en lui cherchant une cause quelconque.

Je filais sous la douche, chaude sur ma peau rafraîchie par le bol d'air à la fenêtre.

Je laissais l'eau couler sur mon corps, j'aimais cette sensation, chaque goutte frappant délicieusement ma peau, traçant ses limites et me permettant de prendre parfaitement conscience de mes courbes et de mon être.

Je finis par m'en extirper après une bonne demi heure, deux soins capillaire et une épilation -quasi- totale, culpabilisant de laisser à ma tante une facture d'eau - salée.

De la salle de bain je me glissais jusqu'à ma chambre au bout du couloir, heureusement la maison n'était pas très grande.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et laissais nonchalamment tomber la serviette qui contenait ma pudeur.

Je n'avais pas vraiment de problème à l'idée d'être nue à la seule condition d'être seule. Je savais que Suzy était déjà partie, elle devait aider Sue à organiser une exposition de tableaux des peintres amateurs de la réserve, je devais l'y retrouver dans la journée.

Quelques gouttes tombaient encore de mes cheveux pourtant bien essorés, perlant sur ma peau particulièrement blanche.

Je m'avançais pour faire face au miroir en pied à côté de la fenêtre. Je me jaugeais des pieds à la tête, prenant une moue satisfaite une fois arrivée sur mon visage.

Je n'étais pas un canon, mais mon corps me semblait mignon et bien proportionné. J'étais fine, les hanches et les épaules sur un même plan et la taille marquée, mon ventre n'était pas parfaitement plat, j'avais conservé l'aspect légèrement rebondi de mon petit ventre de bébé.

Plus haut, mes seins, sans doute petits à côté de ceux des mannequins des boutiques de lingerie, mais que je trouvais juste comme il faut compte tenu de mon petit gabarit. Et puis après tout, ils se tenaient parfaitement seul et je m'estimais bien chanceuse que le port du soutien gorge ne soit pour moi plus facultatif que nécessaire.

Je posais ma main droite sur mon ventre, laissant glisser mes doigts autour de mon nombril, puis remontant sur la pointe de mon sein, le long de mon cou, sur mes lèvres que je mordis aussitôt.

Assez d'autoadmiration pour aujourd'hui, je commençais à avoir la chair de poule.

Je décidais de m'habiller en conséquence de la météo. Un chemisier bleu clair à rayures blanches sous un épais gilet chiné en laine que je laissais ouvert, un jean rentré dans ma paire de bottes de pluie jaune. Je descendis, énergique, l'escalier en bois, saisis mon sac à dos et y enfourna une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuits. En passant devant le petit bureau de la tante, encastré dans un recoin de la pièce, j'aperçus que le rendez vous avec l'éducatrice avait été annulé et reporté à la rentrée de janvier. J'étais rassurée, j'avais totalement oublié l'existence de cette vieille chouette et il n'aurait sans doute pas été bon qu'elle me voit dans l'état dans lequel j'étais ces derniers jours.

J'attrapais le téléphone fixe, n'ayant pas été capable de conserver mon portable après.. "L'accident" et tapais le numéro inscrit sur la liste accrochée au mur.

-"allô, Quil ? C'est Sixt.."

-"Hey comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? T'as pas encore chopé la crève à force de traîner près de la fenêtre ?"

Quoi ? Je me sentis mal à l'aise en me repensant à mon check-up devant le miroir tout à l'heure. Cet andouille et ses fichues blagues, mais surtout ma sur-inteprétation de tout depuis que j'étais arrivée ici.

-"heu.. Non, Suzy est à la réserve pour l'expo et elle m'a dit que je pouvais t'appeler quand je voudrais la rejoindre.."

-"Sixtine, il n'est même pas dix heure ! Même Suzanne ne t'attends pas là bas avant le début de l'après midi !"

J'entendis une voix étouffée en fond sonore, "excuse moi, je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas seul, on verra.."

Il ne me laissa pas finir.

-"non, ne t'en fais pas tu ne me dérange pas, j'étais passé aider Emily à rapporter des courses, c'est elle que tu as du entendre, elle te propose de venir l'aider en cuisine ce matin et de manger avec nous ce midi si ça te va ?"

-"Oui, pourquoi pas ! Informe là seulement que je suis une piètre cuisinière !" lui repondis-je en riant.

Il allait venir avec la vieille voiture de son père, je lui avais dit qu'il me trouverait sur le chemin, j'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air. J'avais surtout pris soin de raccrocher avant qu'il n'eut le temps de me demander de l'attendre à l'intérieur.

J'enfilais mon caban, une énorme écharpe de laine grise et son bonnet assorti, mon sac sur l'épaule et tournais deux fois la clef dans la serrure en partant.

Dehors tout sentait bon, la neige réveillait le subtil parfum de l'hiver et son éternelle fraîcheur.

Je m'avançais sur le chemin jusqu'à reprendre la rue principale, puis la route en direction de La Push quand une vieille Chevrolet s'arrêta devant moi. La porte conducteur s'ouvrit sur un homme torse nu, vêtu d'un short en jean et d'une paire de basket sans chaussettes,

 _Paul_.


	9. Chapter 8 - La fenêtre

PDV Paul

Je refusais d'accepter ce qui s'était produit quelques jours plus tôt sur le parking de la réserve. Cette _chose_ dont je ne voulais pas. Pas moi. J'avais déjà trop souffert au travers des pensées de Sam lorsqu'il était Loup. J'avais été le second à me transformer, il avait été là pour moi autant que je fus un soulagement pour lui de ne plus être le seul. Jared nous avait rejoint peu après.

J'avais été témoin de _l'accident_ avec Emily, peu après son imprégnation, il n'était pas encore en capacité de se contrôler parfaitement, quand bien même ça pourrait être possible, et cette histoire d'imprégnation avec la cousine de celle qui partageait déjà sa vie depuis près de deux ans; Leah, lui était insupportable. Cet épisode ne m'avait que dégoûté de cette fichue légende, comme si être modificateur ne suffisait pas !

Je ressentais pourtant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une relation abusive par le seul choix du destin, ni contrainte, je le voyais bien dans leurs regards à tous les deux, leur tendresse et leur amour que même un aveugle aurait pu voir.

Mais je n'en voulais pas.

Et puis franchement, une seule femme. Une seule. Alors qu'il y en a tellement à satisfaire ! C'était devenu d'ailleurs bien plus facile depuis ma transformation, j'avais pris en taille, en masse, en muscle et en charisme. J'imposais le respect par ma simple présence et j'aimais ça. Il n'y avait qu'au sein de la meute que je devais respecter l'obéissance à Sam, l'Alpha, mais le fait d'avoir été les deux premiers à nous être transformés avait scellé les liens qui nous unissaient. Il était mon frère et mon confident. Je le savais droit et sage, capable de prendre les bonnes décisions, mais il était surtout le seul capable de me contrôler et de gérer mon impulsivité.

Alors quand cette gamine décolorée et fringuée comme un de ses buveurs de sang s'était pointé avec Quil et que nos regards s'étaient croisés sur l'écho de mon nom, je m'étais maudit de ne pas avoir fixé le ciel.

Sam m'avait dit, bien après, que c'était elle que le destin avait choisi et s'éviter éternellement de croiser son regard n'aurait pas été une situation très enviable.

J'en voulais pas, merde !

Et pourtant.. Mon regard sur elle avait changé. Elle ne semblait pas si jeune, seize ou dix-sept ans, un corps formé, du moins le semblait-il sous son trench, des cheveux blonds si clairs et si lumineux, entre les cendres froides et de sable fin. _Un délice_. Ses yeux, si bleus et si profonds. Un mélange du ciel et de la mer.

Le plus fort, sans doute, était son odeur, enivrante, entêtante, un mélange de fleurs des bois et quelques effluves de vanille.

Je me sentais pris de secousses, Je. N'en. Voulais. Pas.

Plus je résistais à l'attraction et plus il m'était difficile de ne pas phaser. Je m'étais alors éclipsé sans demander mon reste.

Évidemment cet abruti de Jared avait tout vu et s'était empressé d'aller tout rapporter à Sam, comme le bon petit toutou qu'il était.

Ça m'avait mis hors de moi si bien que je refusais de remettre les pieds chez Sam tant qu'elle y serait. Résultat, j'avais passé la soirée dehors.

Puis j'avais intercepté les pensées de Jacob qui revenait de Forks, sûrement pour espionner cette idiote dépressive et accros aux sangsues. Il avait flairé la trace d'un buveur de sang tout proche de son domicile, ça n'était pas la rousse que nous traquions depuis des mois, mais une odeur encore inconnu, fraîche. Un _nouveau-né_.

J'étais parti effectuer des patrouilles sur le périmètre défini autour de la maison de Sam , Jared et Embry avaient fini par me remplacer dans la soirée.

Je ne voulais pas rentrer, j'étais resté sous ma forme Loup, juste à l'entrée de la forêt le long de la maison de l'Alpha.

La voiture de Suzanne s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres à ma droite, elle embrassa sa nièce sur le porche et la laissa seule le temps de s'entretenir avec Sam. Je savais qu'elle allait lui transmettre les instructions du Conseil concernant ce nouveau-né. Tant qu'il ne franchissait pas nos frontières, ce n'était pas notre problème. Bien sûr, Jacob étant totalement accro à Bella, bien que conscient qu'elle n'était pas son imprégnée et malgré les recommandations de Sam qui avait bien trop souffert et fait souffrir à cause de sa relation avec Leah, puis de son imprégnation avec Emily; bref Jacob étant le fils de Billy, un des sages du conseil, la protection de la fille au sangsue était une priorité.

J'avais observé _Sixtine_ s'avancer d'un pas incertain en direction de la voiture, elle semblait si fragile et sa vue humaine ne lui permettait qu'à peine de voir où elle m'était les pieds. Je me levais en la sentant trébucher sur un renfoncement dans le sol, une branche craqua sous mon poids.

Elle s'était retournée en ma direction, puis comme magnétisés, nos regards s'étaient trouvés dans l'obscurité. _Elle avait peur_.

J'éprouvais l'envie de la serrer contre moi, de la rassurer sur ma nature et le fait que jamais je ne me permettrais ou me pardonnerais de lui faire du mal. Fasciné par sa beauté je m'étais avancé d'un pas en sa direction, oubliant à quel point mon apparence de loup pouvait être terrifiante pour un non initié.

Je l'entendis étouffé un cri avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt, de l'autre côté du sentier.

Sam était sorti en précipitation de chez lui, il me repéra facilement et m'ordonna de ne pas la perdre de vue. Il m'interdit cependant de m'approcher d'elle. Je me soumettais, non sans émettre un grognement de mécontentement.

Embry et Jared qui patrouillaient sur les frontières et qui avaient, bien entendu, suivi toute la scène à distance - foutue conscience collective - m'avaient aussitôt rejoint, l'odeur du nouveau né avait été repérée juste de l'autre côté de la rivière qui faisait office de frontière naturelle, _elle_ , allait se jeter droit sur lui, inconsciente du danger.

Nous nous étions mis à courir afin de la rattraper avant qu'elle n'atteigne la rivière, mais plus elle sentait notre présence et plus elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Je doublais ma vitesse, peu importe si elle me voyait, je sentais déjà la sangsue s'exciter à l'odeur de son sang. Je la vis se retourner complètement affolée en me voyant arriver sur elle, et en voulant reprendre sa course, elle trébucha, tomba au sol et se frappant la tête contre une pierre.

Je m'étais arrêté face à elle pendant que les autres avaient traversé la rivière pour traquer le monstre.

Ce qui s'était produit cette nuit là avait été vraiment étrange. J'avais eu l'impression qu'au milieu de sa chute, son esprit s'était échappé de son corps et s'était envolé dans un grand cri semblable à celui d'un aigle. Son corps était tombé de manière totalement inanimé sur le sol un peu comme si plus personne ne l'habitait.

Face à l'incompréhension j'étais devenu incontrôlable.

Sam avait du me prendre à part pendant que Leah, appelée en renfort par Suzanne qui ne nous voyait pas revenir, avait porté mon imprégnée, inconsciente, jusqu'à la voiture.

Sam n'avait pas besoin d'explications, il avait vu dans mon esprit que je lui avais fait peur et que, désobéissant à son ordre, je m'étais précipité sur elle de peur qu'elle ne franchisse la frontière.

Il m'avait battu violemment cette nuit là, il ne l'avait pas fait de gaîté de coeur, mais parce qu'il le fallait. Il devait asseoir son autorité, me punir de lui avoir désobéis et surtout d'avoir mis en péril la vie d'une innocente en l'effrayant par mon aspect.

Le lendemain après midi, quelques heures seulement après que Sam m'ait laissé au sol, j'avais imposé ma présence à Quil afin de m'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de séquelles à cause du choc. Je m'en voulais à me damner, elle était tombée parce qu'elle avait peur que je ne la tue, ces mots étaient même sortie de sa bouche, juste avant l'impact. _Je vais mourir._

Finalement, elle semblait s'en remettre, mais ses traits étaient tirés, elle avait attrapé froid.

Elle avait eu froid !

J'étais si rassuré que je ne tiquais pas lorsque Quil m'insulta devant elle. J'étais un abrutis, c'était vrai.

Je m'étais un peu éloigné de la meute et des réunions chez Sam, je respectais ses ordres et effectuais chaque patrouille qui m'était confiée, mais je passais tout le reste de mon temps libre caché derrière les arbres, à l'arrière de la maison de Suzy, c'était sur la forêt que donnait la fenêtre de sa chambre et j'espérais, chaque jour qui passait, la voir apparaître.

Puis un matin, en revenant de ma patrouille de nuit, juste avant de rentrer me laver et me changer, j'avais décidé de faire un détour pour l'attendre.

À peine avais-je avancé que je le reculais vivement pour me cacher un peu plus au fond sans quoi la neige aurait trahi mon pelage gris. Elle avait ouvert sa fenêtre pour respirer un bol d'air frais. Je jurais presque qu'elle avait repéré les empreintes que mes pas avaient laissés devant moi.

J'étais resté là, tapis dans l'ombre des arbres à penser à son visage au réveil et à son odeur. Son parfum qui me rendait dingue.

J'entendis la porte de sa chambre claquer, je me redressais sur les pattes afin de capter un angle qui me permettrait de voir à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Elle était là, juste derrière la fenêtre, entièrement nue, au deux tiers profil en ma direction. Je culpabilisais de la voir en tenu d'Eve sans son consentement, mais j'étais incapable de détacher mon regard d'elle.

 _Parfaite._

Elle était parfaite. Sa peau me rappelait la vanille, crémeuse et sans défaut. Elle s'observait dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, laissant apparaître une moue satisfaite sur son joli minois.

Elle formait des cercles autour de son nombril avec ses doigts, puis remontait sur ses seins.

Ses petits seins que la nudité et la fraîcheur qui émanait de la fenêtre rendaient fermes, ses tétons durcis sous ses caresses. Elle remonta jusqu'à sa bouche.

Seigneur, je voulais l'embrasser de tout mon être. Je la voulais mienne.

Je la voulais.

"Putain mec c'est ma cousine ! »

un grognement sourd s'échappa de l'autre côté de la forêt, « arrête de la matter espèce de pervers !"

La voix de Sam gronda à son tour "Concentre-toi Paul ! Et toi Quil va plutôt aider Emily à porter les courses."


	10. Chapter 9 - l'aigle, le loup, la voiture

Il s'était planté devant moi, un large sourire au travers du visage.

 _Son visage_.

Indemne.

Je m'attendais à ce que sa peau et ses lèvres aient dégonflées, mais de là à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune marque, la peau ayant repris sa place, sa forme et sa couleur naturelle. _Parfaite_.

D'un geste inconscient, j'avais commencé à approcher ma main de la commissure de ses lèvres, là où la profonde entaille n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Je me repris à temps.

-"Comment tu as pu guérir aussi vite, c'est dingue, alors que j'ai encore ma croûte sur la tête !"

Il explosa de rire

-"T'avais surtout pas les yeux en face des trous, je m'étais juste pris une branche en te cherchant dans la forêt avec les gars. Tu nous as flanqué une sacrée frousse ! Sérieusement, faut quand même pas être nette pour aller se perdre en pleine nuit dans les bois."

Il ne riait plus.

"Tu montes ? Je vais à la réserve"

Je m'exécutais, le véhicule n'était pas chauffé. Il s'installa à son tour, il n'avait même pas la chair de poule, ce type était vraiment malade !

"Quil doit-être en route pour venir me chercher, en fait" me rappelais-je.

Paul attrapa son téléphone portable et composa un numéro. "ouais c'est Paul, t'emmerde pas à essayer de démarrer l'épave de ton père, j'arrive avec _ta cousine_."

Charmant, distingué et fin.

Nous partîmes en direction de La Push donc, dans un parfait silence. Je frissonnais et il s'en aperçu, il activa le chauffage qui projeta un souffle chaud directement sur mon visage.

-"Tu n'as pas froid ? Ou c'est le plaisir de t'exhiber qui te maintient au chaud ? '' Lui lançais-je sûr un ton involontairement, ou presque, provoquant.

Il tourna son visage en ma direction.

-"Les guerriers Quilleutes ne craignent rien. Ni le froid, ni les petites filles insolentes."

Un rictus sombre étira son visage.

-"c'était à cause des loups"

La voiture accusa une secousse, d'un coup, comme s'il avait eu un raté sur la pédale de frein.

-"Dans la forêt, j'me suis mise à courir à causes des loups" repris-je.

"Il n'y en avait qu'un au départ, puis ils étaient tout une meute à me courir après ! Quand j'ai vu la rivière au loin je me suis dit qu'ils en auraient peut-être peur, mais j'ai trébuché juste avant."

Je me remémorais la scène en fermant les yeux.

Ma chute, terrifiée comme s'il s'agissait de ma dernière heure, puis comme aspirée dans le ciel, hors de mon corps que je voyais étalé au sol bien en dessous, au milieu des arbres.

Les souvenirs de mêlèrent au présent. J'entendis un cri, rien qui ne ressemblait à un bruit humain, c'était strident. Et le souffle du vent, puissant sous un corps qui n'était pas le mien. Je flottais à nouveau, mais c'était différent. Il n'y avait plus la forêt sous moi, mais une longue route avec à son bout la côte. Je me laissais flotter vers l'océan en suivant le tracé goudronné quelques dizaines de mètres sous moi. J'étais légère, forte et me sentais presque invisible là-haut. Loin de tout et dominant le sol, même les flocons et le froid me laissaient indifférente.

PDV Paul

 _J'étais gêné. Et frustré. Énervé de me sentir aussi faible à côté d'elle._

 _Aucun de nous n'avait osé engager la conversation après que je l'ai remise à sa place quand elle m'avait presque accusé de nudisme ! Elle n'avait pas tord, mais le conseil m'avait interdit de faire mention de tout ce qui se rapportait à notre état. J'avais mal encaissé la nouvelle. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir de cette imprégnation, je refusais de renoncer à ma liberté et surtout, à tous ses plaisirs ! Mais là, en plus, on ne me laissait même pas la possibilité d'accepter le lien et de m'accommoder d'une relation exclusive._

 _J'étais rentré sur quatre pattes jusque chez moi à la réserve après que Quil m'ait surpris devant chez elle. Enfin qu'il ait surpris ce que j'y avais vu au travers de la conscience collective. C'était clair qu'après ça j'allais passer pour un pervers. Encore plus que d'ordinaire du moins._

 _J'étais rentré par la porte arrière de la maison que ma mère m'avait légué avant de partir refaire sa vie avec ce clown, au Canada. J'avais attrapé le premier short qui passait et une paire de basket, sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler des chaussettes._

 _J'étais excité, vraiment, vraiment très excité. Je savais exactement où je pourrai me vider de cette tension, il y avait une de ses femmes faciles et qui ne posaient pas de question au nord de Forks. J'allais y aller en voiture, le trajet me laisserait le temps de reprendre la pleine maîtrise de mon corps, humain, et d'éviter de me transformer devant un Innocent._

 _Mais en arrivant sur Forks, son parfum me fit l'effet d'une claque. Je tournais dans sa rue et la vis descendre le porche de Suzanne, elle avait déjà rejoint l'angle quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur et arrêtais le véhicule._

 _J'avais déjà oublié ce pour quoi j'étais parti._

 _Elle était là, emmitouflée dans son écharpe, quelques fins cheveux blonds lui chatouillant le nez. Si belle._

 _Elle était montée avec moi facilement, l'imprégnation ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus, mais dans une bien moindre mesure. Les anciens étaient fermes sûr ce point, l'imprégnation est irréversible et affectait les deux partis. Cependant là où elle était une réelle nécessité pour le loup, un désir insatiable et une obsession, elle s'apparentait plus à un coup de foudre pour l'imprégnée. Enfin, nous l'imaginions, c'était comme un coup de pouce du Destin pour faciliter l'acceptation du lien avec le Loup et la révélation de sa nature._

 _Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi on m'avait interdit de tout lui expliquer._

 _"c'était à cause des loups"_

 _Sa petite voix avait résonné dans l'habitacle, je sursautais et cognais mon pied contre la pédale de frein qui secoua la voiture._

 _Pourquoi me l'avait-il interdit ! Tout aurait été plus simple, d'autant que sa crédulité ne semblait pas lui permettre de comprendre d'elle-même ce genre de folies. Enfin, c'était tout de même évident, toute une bande de natifs bodybuildés, à moitié nus en plein hiver et arborant la marque du Loup sur le bras.. C'était évident, pour nous._

 _Elle s'était perdue en explications, puis avait fermé les yeux comme pour remettre de l'ordre sur ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit là._

 _Soudain, l'angoisse._

 _Elle n'était plus là. Je ne la sentais plus auprès de moi. Son corps était soudain devenu mou et vide, affalé entre le fauteuil et la portière. Je lâchais précipitamment ma main droite du volant pour la secouer un peu au niveau de l'épaule._

 _Elle ne répondait pas._

 _Nous étions dans les limites de la réserve, sur no_ s _terres et il ne restait que quelques centaines de mètres avant d'en atteindre le bourg. Je ne pouvais attendre jusque là et arrêtais en urgence la voiture sur le bord de la route. Je l'appelais, la secouais, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus énergiquement au fur et à mesure que l'angoisse me tordait le ventre._

 _"SIXTINE!"_

 _Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur des yeux qui n'étaient pas les siens._

 _Au dessus de la route je vis un immense aigle s'agiter, presque confus._

 _Mon regard fit la navette entre elle et l'animal et je compris._


	11. Chapter 10 - La vague et le goéland

"SIXTINE"

Sa voix m'avait à nouveau projetée, mais au sol cette fois. J'avalais une grande bouffée d'oxygène en même temps que je retrouvais possession de mon corps, douloureux.

Je reconnus la route, Paul figé à ma gauche et dont le regard terrifié me transperçait. Il avait arrêté la voiture sur le bas côté, nous n'étions pourtant plus très loin.

-"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" lui demandais-je doucement.

Il se replaça sur son siège avec une lenteur déconcertante et remis le contact.

-"Je ne sais pas, je dois parler à Sam".

Je me sentais vraiment faible et épuisée, comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

Je me redressais pour mieux me laisser tomber contre le siège.

Il gara le véhicule à côté d'une camionnette à plateau noire, devant la maison de Sam et Emily.

Elle sortit pour m'accueillir, mais voyant Paul m'aider à m'extraire du siège et me soulevant presque du sol, elle se précipita à l'arrière de la maison et hurla le nom de son compagnon.

Paul m'installa sur le canapé, puis sans un mot, s'échappa par la porte de derrière. Emily était inquiète, elle mis de l'eau à chauffer et m'apporta un sucre que je laissais fondre sous ma langue.

-"Tu vas bien ? T'es vraiment blanche ! Enfin plus qu'à la normale. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Paul ?"

Je relevais la tête vers elle, perplexe, le sucre réveilla mon corps et mon esprit. Je la rassurais : -"Non. On parlait de l'autre nuit, je lui expliquais que j'avais eu peur des loups et puis je me suis sentie... Aspirée. Je crois que j'ai fait un petit malaise, tu aurais vu la tête de Paul quand j'ai repris mes esprits!"

Elle apporta deux tasses de thé et s'installa à mes côtés.

Nous restions quelques minutes à discuter, elle avait subtilement engagé la conversation sur les fêtes de Noël.

Mais oui, nous étions -déjà- le 23 !

J'en eu la nausée, tout était allé beaucoup trop vite et je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir survivre à ce rythme.

-"J'ai vraiment pas envie de fêter Noël cette année, je sais que Suzy est invité chez Sue, mais je pense qu'elle me laissera rester chez elle. Elle a toute une collection de films, je trouverai forcément de quoi occuper la soirée!" lui avouais-je.

Je voulais surtout être seule pour ce temps de fête et de famille.

Sam, Jared et Leah passèrent la porte et vinrent me saluer. Cette dernière arborait un immense sourire, c'était étrange parce que j'avais la sensation que ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air fragile, ils étaient tous grands, costauds et dégageant chaleur et puissance. Moi j'étais petite, presque maigrichonne, pâle et surtout j'avais l'impression de passer mon temps à enchaîner les malaises.

Ils s'activèrent pour mettre la table, tandis qu'Emily sortait un énorme poulet du four accompagné d'une montagne de légume.

Je m'installais sur le banc, Leah vint s'asseoir entre à côté de moi, elle ne me lâchait pas du regard. Sam et Jared non plus.

-"Alors, tu t'es sentie mal ?" demanda l'aîné.

-"Pas vraiment, c'était plus comme si j'étais sortie de moi-même" lui répondis-je consciente d'à quel point cela pouvait paraître absurde.

Il restait parfaitement sérieux et sortit un petit bout de papier de la poche de son jean.

-"Si tu te sens mal à nouveau et que tu le peux, appelle _nous_ sur ce numéro. Tu as un portable ?"

-"Non, j'ai jeté le mien après que mon père ait été.. C'était trop dur. J'en ai pas besoin ici, il y a Suzy et les garçons seront au lycée avec moi à la rentrée."

Il acquiesça, sceptique.

Paul ne réapparu pas.

Je restais auprès d'Emily après le repas, me proposant de faire la vaisselle.

Je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier, elle était douce et amicale, mais n'imposait pas la conversation pour autant.

Elle proposa de m'accompagner à l'exposition, à pied, c'était l'occasion d'une bonne ballade digestive.

Il ne restait de toute façon plus que nous deux dans la maison.

Nous avions longuement discuté, Emily et moi, à propos de la réserve et du rôle du Conseil (elle m'indiqua qu'il s'agissait de réunions des "anciens" de la tribu, ils prenaient les décisions importantes dans l'intérêt de tous.) qui comptait à sa tête le père de Jacob et celui de Quil, le père de Seth et Leah étant décédé.

Puis, curieuse, je l'avais questionné sur sa rencontre avec Sam. Emily m'expliqua qu'il était fiancé avec sa cousine, Leah, avec qui il sortait depuis près de deux ans quand ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle était revenue sur La Push pour rendre visite à sa famille et elle était tombée tombée sur lui, physiquement, en entrant chez sa tante.

Elle semblait peinée et avait précisé, comme pour se justifier de ne pas être une voleuse d'homme, que tout avait été très fort entre eux dès cet instant et que malgré ses efforts pour rester éloignée de lui, allant jusqu'à le frapper au visage en le traitant de Salaud, elle n'avait pu réprimer son amour pour lui.

Ça avait été difficile pour Leah, se sentant trahi par son fiancé et sa propre cousine. Pour Sam, qui était passé pour l'homme le plus malhonnête de la réserve et que les femmes avaient pendant un -court- temps pris en grippe. Pour Emily aussi, elle était à peine installée qu'elle avait brisé un couple. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Quil disait que la relation n'était pas aisée entre les deux femmes et en même temps j'éprouvais une admiration immense envers elles.

Emily parce qu'elle avait réussi à construire un couple solide, traversant l'épreuve et restant solidaires l'un envers l'autre.

Leah parce qu'elle s'était sentie trompé par tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, son coeur et son sang. Malgré tout elle était digne et continuait de les fréquenter et de passer du temps avec eux, pas toujours de gaîté de coeur, me semblait-il, mais elle maintenait cet effort pour eux et pour le groupe.

Elle me faisait penser à une guerrière, forte, indépendante et faisant bloc devant l'affront avec honneur, sachant également prendre sur elle pour laisser l'autre libre, aussi douloureux que ça devait être. Elle me paraissait d'un coup beaucoup plus sympathique. Et noble.

L'exposition de peinture était merveilleuse, c'était une explosion de couleur, un mélange de traditions Quilleutes et de pièces contemporaines. Cet endroit réservait décidément de belles surprises.

Je m'attardais sur un tableau représentant de grands loups au milieu d'une clairière, le plus majestueux dominait les autres de son rocher. Autour de lui, courbés sous le poids de son autorité, le reste de la meute. Un loup plus petit et chérif que les autres étaient presque entièrement allongé au sol, une louve probablement. Et tout à droite, légèrement en retrait, un énorme loup gris, beaucoup plus à l'affût et apte au combat que les autres. Il était magnifique.

Suzanne m'arracha de ma contemplation pour m'entraîner à l'autre bout de l'exposition.

Elle me fit découvrir quelques unes de ces oeuvres, superbes, pour la plupart représentant des paysages de la région. Ces femmes étaient toutes si douées. Je me sentais relativement incapable en comparaison.

Je m'étais enfin éloignée, laissant Suzy bavarder avec les visiteurs curieux. Le bâtiment exposant donnait pratiquement sur la plage de La Push, je traversais la route pour m'asseoir sur un rondin et passais mes mains dans le sable glacé et humide. Le vent qui frappait mon visage à moitié dissimulé sous mon écharpe de laine, apportait avec lui les embruns de l'océan.

Je déposais mon front contre mes genoux et concentrais mes sens sur le mouvement des vagues. Leur plainte.

Lorsque je relevais la tête, _il_ était là, assis à mes côtés.

 _Paul_

Il me rendit mon sourire, je le trouvais vraiment à tomber. Il avait le visage fin et sec, mais la mine sinistre de ces types qui n'inspirent pas confiance. Bien qu'il transpirait l'impulsivité de tout son être, et quel être ! Il ne me faisait pas peur et sa présence ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise.

-"Tu aimes l'océan ?" sa voix faisait échos avec le son des vagues.

-"J'en suis amoureuse. Follement amoureuse. Je pourrais me jeter dans ses bras s'il ne faisait pas si froid et pourtant c'est comme ça que je le préfère, l'hiver, gris et mouvementé. Puissant."

Il me fixait avec tendresse, quoi qu'un peu perplexe.

-"Je dois être jaloux ?"

Je ris, c'était sûrement l'approche la plus nulle qu'on ait jamais tenté avec moi.

Mais ça marchait.

-"Tu as du soucis à te faire, oui !"

Et nous rions en coeur.

Il restait à côté de moi, dégageant une telle chaleur malgré sa tenue légère, c'était agréable et je me nourrissais de son aura, incandescente.

Tandis que le soleil s'éteignait à l'horizon, je me demandais si sa peau était salé, comme l'océan.

-"Je connais une histoire d'amour entre une vague et un goéland, mais elle est triste. Ma mère me la contait le soir pour m'endormir."

Il releva un sourcil, je piquais sa curiosité.

"c'est l'histoire d'un goéland et d'une vague qui tombèrent amoureux au premier regard et comme tous les deux parlaient le même langage, celui de l'océan, ils se demandèrent l'un l'autre en mariage.

Mais pour pouvoir se faire, ils devaient obtenir l'approbation respective de la reine des mers, pour la vague et du roi des oiseaux, pour le goéland.

Ils partirent alors chacun de leur côté, se promettant de se retrouver au plus vite. La vague porta sa requête auprès de la reine et comme elle est était bonne et sage, elle accorda sa bénédiction.

Le goéland quant à lui s'était heurté au roi des oiseaux, un vieux pingouin qui pratiquait la sorcellerie. Il était fourbe et craignait pour sa place. Lorsque le goéland lui expliqua la raison de sa venue, le Roi se mit dans une colère noire, furieux qu'un oiseau puisse envisager une telle mésalliance, il lui jeta un sort en disant 'puisque tu aimes autant une fille de la mer, tu deviendras, au soleil couchant, un peu d'écume'.

Le goéland désespéré s'était empressé de rejoindre sa vague au bord d'un rocher et lui conta son malheur.

Tandis que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon, les deux amants s'embrassèrent et, à la dernière lueur du jour, le goéland se glissa dans les bras de la vague.

Depuis, tous ceux qui savent écouter la mer, peuvent entendre pleurer la vague, berçant au creux de ses bras, un peu d'écume."

Je posais mon regard sur le sien, ses yeux humides et son regard perçant.

Il me répondit dans un souffle :

-"Un jour je l'espère, je conterai, à mon tour, une histoire d'amour. Celle d'un aigle et d'un loup."

ndlr : le conte tire sa source de « la vague et le goéland » de Maurice Carême


End file.
